


Gimme Shelter

by moushkas



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Action, Adventure, Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Dysfunctional Family, End of the World, Family, Multi, Pack Dynamics, Wolf Pack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-24
Updated: 2012-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-14 22:34:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/520215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moushkas/pseuds/moushkas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the End of the world, all Stiles wants to do is go home. Derek and his pack of man-eating werewolves might be the only way he'll get there in one piece.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [im_not_a_lizard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_not_a_lizard/gifts).



> [ Prompt Link ](http://teenwolfkink.livejournal.com/6131.html?thread=5061619#t5061619)

**Gimme Shelter**   
**moushkas**

**Day One.**

Stiles was hovering over an economics textbook in the library when he heard the reports. Usually the library was silent, filled with students cramming for papers and exams, but with the recent failed peace talks in the Middle East, with the increasing threats from North Korea, and the rise in bath salt overdosing, the librarians ran news reports out of their office every day. As reports came in that the United States was on the verge of war, the library became less crowded. People were not too excited to study while the country was tipping over the edge. Except for Stiles. He was a million miles from home and he vowed to get his degree no matter what.

And then the he heard the reports. 

He had a macro economics exam the next day and, even with the news reports constantly on repeat over the intercom, the library was still the quietest place to study. There was the usual reports of bath salt addicts populating the major cities. But Stiles didn’t worry about that.

He’d managed to attend Rochester University, a small school surrounded by vegans. And i just beyond the Rochester City Limits was a hole range of forest, farmland and finally Buffalo, New York. And Buffalo, New York had guns. So the Zombie Apocalypse that was plaguing the Midwest didn’t affect Stiles and his studies.

“This just in...” Stiles felt cold every time he heard that. He wondered if this was the time the President would announce genocide on the bath salt addicts or the Secretary of State would say we’re going to war with North Korea. He wondered if he’d hear that nuclear bombs were finally released into the air, that they were all going to die. Then Stiles would exhale and try to focus himself again, because worrying without a cause was unhealthy, “The state of California has just been bombed...”

Stiles didn’t hear the rest. He froze, hovering over his economic book, blood rushing loudly in his ears. His limbs began to move on their own, approaching the head librarian’s office.

She was an elderly woman, far past retirement age, who had outlived all of her friends and family. The school should have forced her into retirement, into a nursing home, but she had too much attitude to be moved. 

“California was bombed.” He doesn’t even say ‘hello’, who too afraid. She passed him one, stern look with her intense green eyes and rewound the news report. Stiles stepped into the office and watched with rapt attention as the ‘Today Show’ ran the report. 

They were the last news source in the East which was odd considering all the windows around their studio. But maybe Matt Lower had a secret gun collection or something.

Anyways, the reporter was talking about fighter jets flying over California from North Korea. The planes systematically took out the entire area from Los Angeles to Sacramento but they weren’t nuclear war heads, they were just bombs. The attackers had even gone as far as taking out satellites so any communication into California and its surrounding areas was useless. Depending on the destructive power of the missiles, Beacon Hills could have been destroyed. The news casters weren’t saying anything about the smaller towns around the major cities.

“You’ve got family there, kid?” The old woman sighed. She stood up, her bones literally cracking as she moved. She stepped up to a closet hidden away behind the office door. 

“I’m from Beacon Hills.” Stiles sighed. He was fighting hard not to cry but the tears burned his eyes, “My father is still there. My best friend is-”

She pulled a duffle bag from the closet and tossed it at him. He collapsed under the weight of the bag, falling against her desk. When he managed to get upright and unzipped the bag, it had a slew of emergency rations, guns, bullets and a first aid kit. He looked back up at the old woman with a shocked expression.

She just smiled, making her way back to her chair, “There were zombie survival kits long before you were born, honey. And zombie movies.”

He smiled, “Thank You.”

She looked at him with the same stern expression she always had. She sighed, “You’re the only frequent visitor I have who doesn’t work here. You’re quiet, you study instead of making out in the reference section, I wish you luck.”

Stiles nodded, took the bag and mad a run for it. As a freshman, he wasn’t allowed to keep a car on campus, but he was fortunate enough to have a T.A. for a friend. A mile off campus, his old blue jeep sat in the driveway. With keys in hand and his duffle in the other, Stiles was on the road back to Beacon Hills.


	2. Day Two

**Day Two**

 

Stiles had unfortunately left in the mid afternoon, so night hit only an hour or two into driving. However, high on the fear of losing everyone he ever loved, he drove through the night. In fact, it wasn’t until the clock on his dash read 2am that he actually stopped. It was at that point that he found himself in a National Park that surrounded I-86, surrounded by a well organized group of punks with guns.

“Hand over everything you’ve got.” The leader, a thirteen year old straight out of Mad Max, held a sawed-off shot gun to his face.

Stiles waived his hands frantically, “I don’t have anything. I swear.”

And it was honest, ignoring the fact that he had a bag full of guns in the trunk of the jeep.

The teen grinned, cocking his gun, “Then you give us the truck.”

Stiles was skeptical for a second. After all, this was his mother’s jeep and he swore to hold onto it forever. But he did have her engagement ring and wedding ring on a chain around his neck and a gun pointed to his head, her heavenly self would understand. 

Stiles slowly got out of the jeep, “Let me just get my duffle. All it has is clothes.”

The leader looked skeptical for a second. He followed Stiles as the rest of his teenage team from hell shuffled into the car. He wiggled his finger against the trigger and was ready to say ‘no’ or maybe just shoot him when they heard a howl.

Stiles frozen with the sound, just like the rest of the gang. The howl was cold, terrifying and Stiles’s innate instincts were to run. Instead he froze, listening to the lonely sound of a wolf howling somewhere in the forest.

The teenage gang looked to be just as scared as Stiles was, the group scrambling into the jeep. One kid found his duffle and tossed it out the side door. The leader scrambled into the driver’s seat and they peeled away. 

Stiles grabbed his duffle and scurried away from the car, falling down the hill and into a group of trees. He stayed there for a moment, allowing his limbs to shake, for him to catch his breath. Then he heard it again, the howl of a wolf. Only this one was higher, more female and less terrifying. Though Stiles was still scared enough by the howl.

He ran deeper into the forest. At first thought, it seemed like a bad idea. Whatever monster was howling was deeper in the woods and could most likely smell Stiles. But deeper in the woods was water and if Stiles could get to that he could survive.

He heard the howl again, a different, third voice in the night. This one sounded closer and shortly after, the female howled again.

Stiles ran faster, thankful for his lanky limbs and lightweight body. The only thing hold him down was the guns and but he wasn’t going to dump that. 

He heard a rhythmic pounding behind him, the sound of running and Stiles idly wondered if it was the gang coming after him again. But then there was that howling again, so close that Stiles was sure the noises were coming from above him, and Stiles realized that monsters were coming after him. 

There were rumors that there were werewolves and shape shifters hiding out in National Parks, that big foot was actually a werewolf who forgot he was human. They were mostly dark secrets that the government kept for generations. But then WikiLeaks got a hold of some files and the world was exposed to monsters. Except no one had seen one yet.

And then major Mid West cities like Chicago fell to gang violence and Bath Salt Zombies so people stopped caring. Now Stiles wished he cared a little more. Because he was totally sure that said werewolves were hunting him down to kill him.

He made it to water before he was faced with his attackers. There was a large river and with a cave just across the way. All he had to do was cross it.

“Well, well, well,” A female voice, smokey and dripping with lust came from behind him. He turned to find a pretty blonde with wild brown eyes licking her lips. Her teeth were pointed and Stiles’s mind supplied him ‘fangs’, “Look what little deer scampered into our forest.”

“Stop flirting, Erica.” Another voice, booming and deep echoed behind her. She stepped aside to reveal a tall, dark man with a snarky grin on his face. He was large, the kind of large that Stiles liked unless they were trying to eat him, “Let’s just eat him before Derek finds out and we have to share.”

“You-” Stiles started, cold and scared to the bone, “You don’t want to eat me. I’m gangly.”

The blonde, Erica snarled at him, “Can’t be picky when you’re the only meal we’ve got.”

Stiles gripped the bag tighter, he had a chance to shoot them. He was sure to load one of the guns before making the drive. But could he get the chance to grab it with them, with cannibals about to strike at him.

“What about the furry creatures?” Stiles shifted, “What happened to them?”

The dark man sighed, “Ate them all years ago.”

Stiles gulped. So now he had no chance of survival. This wasn’t their first human kill. He dropped the bag, hearing the zipper shuffle. The two stepped forward and Stiles took that as his opportunity. He dropped down to grab the shot gun but he was too slow.

Something, five somethings dug into the meaty part of his shoulder and threw him to the ground. He looked up to find the girl with her hand digging into his shoulder, nails piercing his skin. Her eyes were glowing green and her fangs were longer, “Uh uh, little deer.”

The dark man was looming above her, just behind her with his own amber colored eyes glowing. He looked like he was drooling and Stiles was terrified that this was his future. Suddenly there was a howl, the same terrifying one that first scared off the teenagers. The two monsters above him froze, eyes wide as they looked at each other.

Erica was the first to speak, a low growl the vibrated straight through her nails and into Stiles, “Dammit, he found us out.”

“He could probably smell the little bitch.” The dark man frowned. He dug his blunt fingers into Stiles’s free shoulder and hauled him to his feet. He snarled at Stiles, “You should have let us eat you. Now you get to meet the Alpha.”

Stiles laughed nervously and allowed them to drag him to whatever evil lair they were inhabiting. An hour of walking and Stiles found himself in the rotting shell of an old victorian home. It looked like it was once a thriving mansion but age and neglect out in the middle of a forest had destroyed that. 

The two entered the home, steps creaking beneath them as they walked through the house. Erica sighed, taking hold of Stiles and tossing him into an adjacent room. He landed with a thud, groaning from the shock of hitting solid wood. Erica and her partner laughed from behind him.

“Stop.” A deep, gruff voice called from deeper inside the room. Stiles shivered but not entirely from fear or cold. He shifted on the ground, his pants just a little on the tight side and turned to find the voice.

There were two red lounge chairs and a couch beneath a large bay window. A thin, gangly boy with messy dark blonde hair smirked at Stiles, his pale eyes following each thin muscle Stiles had. He shifted in his seat, leaning back to reveal a large, red eyed man who was looking at Stiles like he was food.

He was large, almost nearly as big as the darker man standing behind Stiles. His facial features were sharp, aggressively so, his jaw so narrow it looked like it could cut diamonds. His eyes, fading from red to green were sharp, seeing right through Stiles and what is probably a very obvious erection. He stood up, his large frame taking up most of Stiles’s vision.

Stiles didn’t have to guess that this was the Alpha, the one that was going to eat Stiles and share his lean body with his pack.

“Um...” Stiles bit his lip, eyes tracing the Alpha’s own full lips and 5 o’clock shadow.

The smaller man with the lighter hair chuckled, “He’s cute. I wonder if he tastes like sugar.”

Erica snorted behind Stiles, “If Alpha Derek hadn’t stopped us, I would have been able to tell you.”

“You two are so selfish,” The blonde sighed, reclining in his chair, “You remember Derek’s big speech about hunting for the pack.”

“Shut up, Isaac.” Erica hissed at the blonde, “I’m fucking hungry.”

“Shut up all of you.” Derek growled and he approached Stiles. He loomed over the smaller man, eyes memorizing Stiles’s face. His stare was heated and it made Stiles all the more uncomfortable. He shifted his legs, pulling them closer so that he could rock onto his legs. The Alpha leaned forward, sniffing the air above Stiles. He growled low in his throat then turned to the others, “Go hunt fish for dinner.”

Erica moaned, “Fish again?”

The Alpha growled, “Yes, go.”

Erica and her comrade left the room slowly, Isaac following behind. He smiled on his way out of the room, “Buck up, Boyd. You can watch me take off my shirt.”

The dark man, Boyd growled, “That’s the last thing I want to see.”

When the house was clear, Stiles’s attention was turned back to the Alpha. Derek was still above him, eyes focused. Stiles cleared his throat, “Is it customary to feed people to your pack? Do you tease the food first? Beat them around a little until their tender, then roast them over a fire?”

Derek didn’t answer, nor did he move away. He glared at Stiles, “What were doing in the forest?”

Stiles frowned, “I asked first.” There was a moment of silence, one where the Alpha simply stared down at the boy. Stiles rolled his eyes and gave in, “Fine. The crazy Mad Max gang stole my car.”

Derek didn’t ask anymore than that. He nodded his head, stepped around Stiles and left. Stiles frowned, waiting a beat to see if the monster would come back. A part of him thought to run but he knew he wouldn’t make it very far. 

Instead Stiles laid across the cold floor, wondering what happened to his life. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his iPhone. There were no missed messages, no one tried to text him. He tried to get online but he had no 3G signal, which was not a good sign. 

He thumbed through his contact list until he reached his father’s number. He tapped it, calling his dad on his cell phone. The signal was dead.

Alone in a house run by monsters, Stiles finally allowed himself to cry.


	3. Day Three

**Day Three**

Stiles woke up on the floor, with Isaac hovering over him. The blonde smiled, “Good morning, we have some fish left over.”

Stiles sat up quickly, looking around the now brightly lit living room. It was a standard room, book shelf covering one wall and furniture across the floor. Everything had an odd layer of dust but nothing as dangerous as Stiles had thought.

He looked back at Isaac with his vibrant eyes and fangs, “Damn, it wasn’t a dream.”

Isaac grinned, “Nope, not a dream. But the good news is that we’re not eating you.”

Stiles rubbed his eyes, “Oh yeah?”

Isaac took and arm and picked him up. Once Stiles was stable on his feet he was led back into the hallway. He spotted a staircase leading to a second floor and another room just across the hallway. He was led back further into the house where there was a kitchen, dinning room and a whole wall of windows. There was no sign of the Alpha but Erica and Boyd were sitting at the table nippling at cubes of meat.

Isaac led Stiles to the table and sat him down, “Derek said you’re a house guest. So,” Isaac pulled a plate filled with grilled fish and fruits out of nowhere and placed it in front of Stiles, “Eat up.”

Stiles frowned down at the dish. The fish was clearly burnt and smelled nothing what Boyd and Erica were eating. The two smiled at him, a twin set of grins that were more cocky than malicious. Erica grabbed a piece of fish of Stiles’s place, “Don’t worry, Little Deer, Derek told us not to eat you.”

Boyd laughed along side her, which did nothing to soothe his skepticism. He coughed, “Eating people is unhealthy.”

“For other humans.” Boyd responded, “Cannibalism is unhealthy, but we’re not human.”

Stiles didn’t ask what they were and Boyd did not supply him with the answer. Stiles already knew, he had lined up all the hints and came to the conclusion that they were, in fact, werewolves. So, instead of wasting each other’s time with useless explanation, Stiles began to eat breakfast.

When they were finished with breakfast, Boyd and Erica left. Isaac picked up their dishes and began to clean them. When Stiles finished, he picked up his own plate and helped Isaac. The taller man smiled, “You’re a house guest, you don’t have to help.”

Stiles heaved a sigh and looked up at Isaac, “I know what a hostage situation is like, Isaac. As long as I’m useful, you’ll keep me alive. That’s all I need. I just need to stay alive so I can go home.”

Isaac was quiet for a little. He washed the dishes and handed the clean ones to Stiles to dry. The dishes were mostly done when Isaac spoke again, “I don’t know what the Alpha is thinking. I don’t know what he wants from you, but Derek is not going to kill you.”

Stiles turned to look at Isaac, “Will he let me go?”

Isaac smiled at him thoughtfully, a grin that reminded Stiles of his father, “I can’t say.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so far so good.  
> I hope everyone likes it. I'm sorry the chapters are short. They'll get longer once we hit the road ;)


	4. Day Four

**Day Four**

The first day in a house full of werewolves was anti-climatic. Stiles did not have any sort of run-in with the Alpha Derek again. In fact, he didn’t see Derek at all. He tried to ask Isaac, who was following him around like a lost puppy, but he only changed the subject. Stiles was too afraid to ask Erica and Boyd, they still looked like he wanted to eat him. So Stiles wondered around the old, decrepit house wondering where the Alpha was.

Early in the morning, he laid across the old and dusty couch in the front room and stared at his phone. He pulled up the Beacon Hills Police station number. The cell phones were down but maybe the landline phones still worked. Maybe his Dad and Scott were held up inside the station, waiting for Stiles to call them and tell him its okay, that they’re okay. 

He was just about to press the dial button when the front door opened. It was loud and slammed against the side wall which ended up shaking part of the house. There was the heavy thud of boots stepping across the threshold and the sound of something being dragged across ground and wood. 

Stiles shuffled further into the pile of blankets and pretended to be asleep.

“Alpha,” He heard Isaac whisper, “You’ll wake Stiles.”

There was a grunt and then more shuffling as Derek and Isaac moved further into the home. They paused in front of the doorway that led to Stiles’s makeshift bed. Stiles clamped his eyes tight, hoping to convince the terrifying Alpha that he was asleep.

“What are we going to do with him?” Isaac whispered.

“I don’t know.” The was a pause, heavy in the air as both Stiles and Isaac waited for more, “I smell something on him.”

Isaac snorted, “Determination.”

There was another weighted silence before Derek spoke again, “Maybe.”

Isaac laughed and the footsteps began to move further into the house, closer to the kitchen, “I spent all day following him, making sure he didn’t find the Hale secret library. And believe me, that kid is curious.” Isaac sighed, his voice was far enough away that Stiles felt comfortable enough to leave the couch. He tiptoed into the hallway, catching sight of Derek placing something large and bloody on the counter. He leaned against the wall and watched as the Alpha and Isaac unwrapped whatever Derek had carried in. Stiles was a little afraid that it was a body.

Derek sneered as he pulled apart the blood stained cloth, “Why are you telling me this?”

Isaac sighed, “Do you plan to eat him?”

“No.”

“I just want to make sure.” Isaac shrugged, removing the last of the clothe to reveal something fleshy, bloody, and mangled, “I kind of like him.” Derek pulled a butcher knife from somewhere and chopped off a piece of the meat. Isaac watched him, “I think you do too.”

“No.”

“Then why did you kill those punks up the road?” Isaac grinned, “We had a steady ‘stay off our land’ pact with them and you went and killed every single one.”

“Not every one.” Derek announced, “Just the ones not cooperating.”

Isaac sighed, “And your cooking their flesh to appease Erica and Boyd so that they don’t eat him. That’ll only work so long. Like you said, he smells good.”

Derek waived the bloody knife at Isaac. His eyes flashed a deep and bloody red and he snarled at Isaac. The boy backed away, out of sight and whimpered quietly. Stiles shuddered in fear, his breath hitching. It was enough of a noise to gain Derek’s attention. He turned on Stiles, eyes glowing in the night.

“Um...” Stiles whispered, backing away from the werewolf. 

Derek dropped the knife on the counter and started towards Stiles. The human whimpered, pushing as far into the wall as he could. Derek crowded in on him. They stared at each other, Stiles gasping for air, fear and something much headier filling him up. He couldn’t deny how striking the Alpha was, everything that Stiles found attractive in guys. But he was a monster, and angry, human-killing monster. Stiles shuddered again.

Derek leaned into Stiles, nosing along the boy’s thin neck. Their chests bumped together which sparked heat up and down Stiles’s spine. He gasped, lungs filling with the spice of Derek’s natural smell, “Um...”

There was a soft sniffing sound, puffs of hot air against his flustered skin, and Stiles’s dick began to react. Derek growled, low but not menacing. Stiles moaned softly. And then Derek was gone, lumbering out of the house and into the night. Stiles looked out the open door and willed the Alpha to come back and finish whatever it was that they had started.

Instead, a cold breeze settled the fire in Stiles’s blood. When his breathing finally returned to normal, Stiles slunk back into the front room. He climbed under the pile of blankets and shivered until he was warm again. Some time in the middle of the night, before he drifted off to sleep, Isaac came in. He reclined on one of the chairs and gave a weak smile to Stiles, “You’re safe here.”

“I know.” Stiles whimpered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter but another will come tonight. I promise action to be coming soon.  
> I forgot to mention this is for the beautiful prompt from Im_Not_A_Lizard on the Teen Wolf Kink Meme. I hope its to your liking :3


	5. Day Five

**Day Five**

Nightmares were not unusual for Stiles. He’d had nightmares since his mother passed away almost ten years ago. Every night in that first year he woke up screaming, thinking someone was killing him. Over the years the dreams became less frequent until it was only once every six months. 

And then Stiles came face to face with an angry, man-eating Alpha. Who was kind of perfectly handsome and smelled like man and forest. After Derek’s near assault in the hallway, Stiles dreamed of him. There were dark red eyes and sharp teeth tearing at his flesh. He felt claws at his back and pressure on his limbs. He tried to struggle Stiles woke up crying with Isaac rubbing his shoulder.

“I’m sorry,” Stiles whimpered.

Isaac smiled softly, “I had dreams too. Before I became a werewolf.”

Stiles frowned at Isaac, “You became one?”

Isaac nodded, easing back against the couch as Stiles sat up. Isaac leaned his head against the back of the couch and closed his eyes, “Derek bit me, he turned me. My Dad was...well he wasn’t very nice to me. And then one of those bath salt zombies got to him. Derek offered me the bite, I joined his pack and stopped having dream about my father hitting me.”

“You’re father...” Stiles gulped, “Have you heard about the world? Do you guys have radio around here?”

Isaac shrugged, “Not really. I know the government has lost touch with the midwest. And I heard that the south is forming a military.”

“California,” Stiles muttered, “Have you heard about California?”

Isaac opened his eyes and turned to Stiles. He was quiet for a moment before he shook his head, “I haven’t heard about California.”

Stiles leaned back against the couch, “My Dad is there. And my best friend. I’m...” He pulled out his phone. There were still no messages, “I need to get back to them.”

Isaac sighed, “Go to sleep, Stiles.”

Somehow Stiles found his way to sleep. He woke up when the sun was high in the sky and the rays warmed the room. He stretched and inched his way out of the blankets. The house was quiet, empty and Stiles was left trying to figure out what to do.

He walked over to the kitchen, hoping to find something to eat first. He stretched his limbs once more and turned to the refrigerator, finding Derek leaning against it.

He glared at Stiles, “You’re awake.”

Stiles flailed, heart pounding against his chest from shock, “Y-yeah, geez.”

Derek turned away from Stiles to open the fridge. He fumbled around inside for a second, giving Stiles a great view of his ass. When he came back up again, he held a plate of fruits and cheeses. Stiles’s stomach grumbled in response.

“Thanks, Man.” Stiles smiled. He pulled up a chair and stared at the plate until Derek placed it on the table in front of him. Derek sat across the way, watching as Stiles ate. They were quiet for some time, that is until Stiles’s stomach was satisfied, “So, where’s the group?”

“Pack.” Derek responded.

“Alright, pack.” Stiles smiled, “Where is the pack?”

“Training.”

Quiet fell over the two again as Stiles picked at the fruit. He looked up at Derek again, memorizing the sharp features and stoic face. Stiles felt a sharp heat in his stomach when he looked at the werewolf. He blushed and turned away, catching Derek’s nostrils flare as he turned away.

“I don’t know what to do with you.” Derek growled, “So you’re staying here.”

Stiles bit his lip, most people didn’t know what to do with him. He was clumsy and had a chronic word-vomit issue but he couldn’t stay here. He needed to get home, “I can’t.”

“You don’t have a choice.”

“Listen, Beast.” Stiles hissed, finding Derek’s bright green eyes and holding them. He puffed his chest up in hopes of accentuating the seriousness of his dedication, “I’m not beauty that you can lock up in a tower. I have a family and I have to get back to them.”

Derek’s eyes darkened with something dangerous, something possessive. Out of fear, Stiles inched backwards in his chair. Derek leaned forward, sniffing Stiles again, “You still smell like a virgin. You couldn’t possibly have a wife.”

Stiles stiffened in his chair, face flushed with anger and embarrassment, “That isn’t any of your business. I’m going to find my father and my best friend, ass hole.”

Stiles pushed away from the table and stomped his way back to the couch. He didn’t dare storm out of the home out of fear but pouting in the front room didn’t feel like enough of a storm off, not when the Alpha was at the doorway.

Derek looked half angry, half ashamed. His face was a mix of so many emotions until he settled on grumpy, “Where is your father?”

Stiles sighed, “California. There was a-”

“Bombing.” Derek interrupted, “I heard. Where exactly is he?”

“Beacon Hills.” Stiles frowned, “I was in New York for school. My Dad is-” Stiles blushed hotly. He wasn’t sure why he was suddenly spilling all this information to Derek, a threatening monster that scared the crap out of Stiles, “He’s important.”

Derek nodded, “I haven’t heard about Beacon Hills.”

They were quiet for a moment. Stiles pulled out his phone and thumbed through his contact list until he got to the Beacon Hills Police Department. Derek was watching him from the doorway, eyes focused on Stiles’s fingers. Stiles felt that same heat deep in his gut again. It was weird that just Derek’s creepy stare caused his body to light up with pleasure.

Stiles decided to distract himself by calling the department. The phone made several clicking noises before an automated voice told him his call could not be connected. Stiles felt the tears burn behind his eyes, “I have to get to California, Derek.”

He felt them threaten to fall as the robot voice repeated its message. Images and thoughts of his father dying alone in a destroyed Beacon Hills, of Scott lost and alone while everyone was dead filled his mind. He stared to cry, choking on air and feeling the beginnings of a panic attack sneak up on him.

He had no car, he was being held captive by a possessive and nosy werewolf. He felt helpless and trapped, a million miles away from everyone he loved and there was nothing he could do. He heard the door slam shut behind him. When Stiles focused through his heaving breaths, he realized he was alone. He was alone in a stranger’s house with nothing more than the automated message telling him to disconnect the call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I'm hoping that every one is enjoying this so far. I know its been so slow with so little Stiles. I'm trying to work the characters out first.
> 
> Eventually I'll figure out how many chapters I'm going to do. I'm expect 10 but we'll see how the weekend goes :)
> 
> Hope everyone enjoyed the latest update!


	6. Day Six: Part One

**Day Six**  
 **Part One**

Stiles woke the next morning to the sound of something grinding. He fell from the couch, startled by the sudden noise. He groaned from the floor and tried to fish through the sea of blankets to find his phone. The sun was up but Stiles was sure it was still an ungodly hour for a smoothie. He pressed the power button on his phone to lit up the screen but nothing happened. He frowned, pressing on the button twice more before realizing he’d killed the battery.

He sighed, dumping the phone in the mess of blankets and rubbing his eyes.

“I know you’re awake,” Isaac called from the kitchen. Stiles groaned and stood on shaky legs. He made his way into the kitchen and caught sight of Isaac at the counter. It was the same counter a bloody hunk of meat had been chopped to pieces two nights before. Now it was being used to make...something.

Stiles moved closer and prayed internally that it wasn’t blood, “What are you making?” Isaac grinned, tongue darting out to lick at a cut on his lower lip. Stiles stared at it in shock, eyes finding the bruises around his left eye and the cut along the brow, “What the hell happened to you?!”

Isaac smiled, “Full Moon training.”

Stiles frowned, “I’ve never seen training cause so many bruises. And I played lacrosse in high school.”

Isaac blushed a little, turning to the smoothie machine. He pressed the button one more time, frapping the contents inside, “Werewolf training is a more dangerous sport, Stiles.” He poured some of the smoothie into a cup and noticed the disgusted look on Stiles’s face. He laughed, “it’s a protein shake, Stiles. Beef, eggs and pineapple for flavor.”

Stiles gave him a face, “No human blood.”

Isaac laughed, “No, Stiles. We don’t go around eating humans.” Isaac paused for a moment, “Well, we do but its precautionary, I swear.”

Stiles frowned, “Precautionary?”

Isaac nodded, “Derek explained it all to us once. I think it was the first time he brought one of those punks home.” Isaac paused as if he were imagining that moment all over again. His eyes were bright, that same golden glow he had when they first met. Stiles was just a tad frightened of the look but then, nothing was as terrifying as the alpha. Isaac seemed to snap out of it. His eyes dulled, “With all that the world has become, killing each other and declaring war, humans would do all sorts of things to us. He said it would be like the dark ages where they strung up pups and bleed them out in public. So, we have to stay hidden and quiet and anything that threatens us must be taken out.”

Stiles was quiet for a moment. He played with a few crumbs sprinkled along the counter, “That night...”

“You stumbled into our woods, right in the middle of our property. Standard procedure is to kill you before anyone realizes where you’ve gone. And if someone did see you, we are to leave your head on the roadside. Get them before they get us.” Isaac took a large sip of the smoothie, “I don’t know what he was thinking but I’m glad he stopped Erica and Boyd.”

Stiles smiled, “You mean us humans can get along with you wofies? We can be the bestest of friends.”

Isaac returned the grin with genuine joy. He poured a smoothie into a glass and passed it to Stiles, “Maybe just you.”

They were quiet for some time, both drinking the smoothies. Stiles didn’t like it but was thankful for the camaraderie. Scott had a thing about beefing up. Before and after lacrosse practice, he would take the Stilinski family blender and try any meat product he could in smoothie form. But Scott wouldn’t do it alone, so Stiles was forced to try ever failed experiment as well. They’d sit around the counter gossiping and drinking horrible ground up beef. 

This moment here felt a little like home. A feeling that had escaped him since his move to New York.

Stiles took a sip then cleared his throat, “Um, where’s the rest of the...pack?”

“Erica and Boyd are sleeping.” Isaac leaned against the counter and gave Stiles a knowing look, “And Derek is in the garage.”

Stiles blushed, “Oh.”

Isaac laughed, “Do you want to go to the garage?”   
Stiles blushed and turned away from Isaac, “Why would I want to do that?”

“Because you like him.”

“That creepy jerk?!” Stiles balked, “That guy lives to scare that crap out of me. Why would I want to be around that?”

Isaac didn’t respond. He sipped his smoothie and turned to the row of windows that led outside. Stiles sighed and sipped his own smoothie. Because both of them knew the truth even if they weren’t going to say it out loud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a few notes:  
> 1\. I'm so sorry Im_not_a_lizard that this took so long. Family issues put me so far behind :( I hope you like this. Another part will be up tonight as well.
> 
> 2\. This is an unbeta piece so I apologize if nothing makes sense and the grammar is horrible
> 
> 3\. X_X I'm dead, thanks guys for the love :)


	7. Day Six: Part Two:

**Day Six  
Part Two**

Stiles learned quickly that Derek ran his pack like his father ran the police department. If they did their job, i.e. training, hunting, protecting the pack, then he left them alone. If they didn’t then there was severe punishment. The kind of punishment that the pack clearly didn’t like. Erica woke up two minutes late apparently. Boyd went out on his own to scan the perimeter and when she woke up, her face was terrifyingly pale.

She had made it to the porch, ready to run after Boyd when Derek stood in her way. He glared down at her, something sharp and dark in his gaze. Erica shivered under his gaze and she whimpered. He snarled at her, “Erica.”

Stiles stepped up next to Erica, “She’s allowed to sleep in. You probably had her up all night doing god knows what.”

The intense red stare turned onto Stiles. Erica cowered behind him, still shaking and whimpering. Stiles puffed up his chest, hoping to show some sort of bravery in his stance. Derek growled again, his fangs were elongated and closing in on Stiles, “You shut up and get out of my way.”

“She overslept by two minutes.” Stiles continued, pushing Erica further behind him, “There is nothing wrong with that.”

“Who do you think you are?” Derek growled, stepping up into Stiles’s space. Stiles did not back down, even when their chests bumped together and Stiles could feel the werewolf breath on him, “Where do you think we are? It’s a matter of survival and I’m the Alpha-”

Derek appeared to be ready to tear into Stiles. His teeth were just barely scrapping the skin of Stiles’s upper lip, his nose was nearly pressed against Stiles’s brow. Stiles tried not to flinch or back away. He tried to puff up his chest more, raise his chin a little higher but any movement would drastically change their position. They’d go from snarling and threatening to kissing. Stiles wasn’t exactly prepared for that.

A painful howl interrupted them. It was distant but not so far that it was off the ‘property’. The pack froze, listening for another howl. Derek pulled away from Stiles, stepping outside and howling loudly. He stared straight up to the sky, revealing his long neck and the scruff under his jaw. Stiles gulped, the image before was somehow more alluring than dangerous. Another howl, closer, echoed through the woods again. In an instant, the pack was out the door, running towards the howl.

Stiles found himself alone in the house, body still shaking with adrenaline and the burn of arousal. He stood frozen in the doorway, staring out into the woods. He didn’t remember if he could breath, couldn’t recall ever having moved until the pack was shoving him out of the way. Erica was the one pushing him back, Isaac and Derek were carrying a snarling Boyd into the home. 

Stiles noticed a large gash across the gut as they passed by him and went into the front room. They laid Boyd across the couch and stepped back to let him breathe. Stiles watched from the doorway, shell shocked by everything that was happening. He found his body moving forward without any command, “He needs bandages and antiseptic.”

“He’ll be fine.” Derek growled.

“He’s dying.” Stiles argued, approaching Boyd cautiously. The man’s eyes were a bright amber and they followed Stiles like he was a threat.

“He’s fine.” Derek growled again, follow Stiles’s path closer to Boyd. Stiles wasn’t sure what he was going to do, how he was going to help. But he felt obligated to do so. He just wanted to take some of Boyd’s pain away. Stiles was close enough that he could touch Boyd’s leg. There was a cut, one similar to a sharp piece of metal dragging down the skin. Stiles reached for it which launched Boyd forward. He growled and snarled at Stiles, trying to get at the hand the was reaching for him. Stiles thought he’d lose his hand but Derek was dragging him out of Boyd’s reach before the other werewolf got to him.

The alpha werewolf dragged him all the way out of the room and threw him against the hallway wall. He pressed against Stiles, pinning him in place. He snarled down at Stiles, “Look, You need to start listening to me. I’m the alpha, what I say goes. You have to stop arguing with me. Just shut up and listen.”

Stiles wasn’t sure if it was the constant hot and cold between them, the fact that he was still trapped on the east side of the U.S. and had no communication with his father, or if he’d gone crazy, but he was suddenly crying, “I’m sick of this.” He felt the words burst forth from somewhere deep in his heart, a frustration that had been bubbling over the last four days, “I’m sick of you keeping me here. I have to go home. I have to go to California. They bombed Beacon Hills and my Dad and Scott are there. I have to go back and save them. Please, just let me go home.”

Stiles dared to look up at Derek, hoping that he didn’t look as pathetic as he felt. Derek was looking at him, eyes a dull hazel. He passed a heated look over Stiles’s face before moving away from the boy. He rolled his shoulders as if he was easing tension out of his body, “Boyd will heal on his own. It’s something werewolves have. He needs to sleep it off.”

Stiles nodded mutely. With the heat of Derek no longer pressed against him, Stiles felt cold and lonely. He shivered lightly, still pressed against the wall. Derek wasn’t looking at him but Stiles still felt like he was staring, like Stiles was holding all of his intense focus. It was a scary feeling but not as unwanted as Stiles liked to think.

“We leave tomorrow.” Derek announced to the pack, “Stiles will sleep in Boyd’s room tonight.”

With that final command, Derek left the pack. He walked past Stiles without sparring him another glance. He made a left once he hit the kitchens and moved out of Stiles’s sight. Isaac took Stiles gently by the shoulder and guided him upstairs. He laid in the cushy double bed with warm flannel sheets, starring up at the white painted ceiling. His entire body was humming, preventing him from sleep. He wasn’t sure if it was the chance that he may be going home tomorrow or that the heat from Derek’s broad body still warmed his body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woot! Another one down!  
> I hope everyone is enjoying. We're finally going on the road!


	8. Day Seven

**Day Seven**

Waking up in a soft mattress, surrounded by thick blankets was the best feeling in the world. Stiles realized he’d spent the last several days either on a hard wood floor or a worn dusty couch. And the several months prior, he’d spent on a dorm bed with comforters and sheets from his pre teen days. He could honestly say that spending the night in a werewolf’s bed had been the best sleep he’d gotten in more than a year.

Needless to say, he was unwilling to move, even with the smell of breakfast wafting up from below him.

He burrowed deeper under the sheets and closed his eyes tightly, hoping to sleep away the entire nightmare he’d found himself in. However, a few minutes after stirring his door was opened and Boyd was there, Derek was a looming figure in the background. He stepped up to the bed and sighed, “Look, I’m all better now. I’d like to take a shower and change out of my clothes.”

Stiles tried not to pout, “I’d like to sleep more.”

Boyd took ahold of Stiles’s leg, gripping it tight and flinging the man out of bed, “I need some privacy.”

The morning air was cold and Stiles shivered on the ground. He scurried to his feet and rushed out into the hallway before Boyd could start getting violent. He was confronted by Derek who growled low in the back of his throat.

“M-Morning,” Stiles laughed nervously. He was happy to have the foresight to sleep in his jeans and shirt, but he wished that he’d had more than just the tee shirt and jeans from last week. They weren’t even clean when he’d put them on that fateful day. He was sure he smelled rancid.

And yet Alpha Derek Hale backed Stiles up against the wall, nose buried in Stiles’s nose. Stiles held his breath, waiting for the werewolf to either take a giant bite out of him or something not as violent. Stiles wasn’t really sure. What he wasn’t expecting was for Derek to start sniffing him. 

“Derek.” Stiles muttered, “What-”

Derek inhaled deeply, loudly before his solid body crowded into Stiles’s body. His hulking form pressed right up against Stiles, all the right parts were pressed against each other. Derek mouthed around the long neck, licking and kissing from ear to collar bone. When he reached the pale skin under Stiles’s tee shirt, he chomped down right on the meaty part. Skin broke and blood rushed into Derek’s waiting mouth and Stiles had to fight a moan.

“What the hell...” Stiles panted, glad that Derek’s hips were pressed flat against his own to prevent an unnecessary hip action.

Derek pulled away, lips red from Stiles’s blood. Stiles tried not to be too excited about that. The Alpha wolf stepped as far back as he could from Stiles, his red eyes now sizing up the smaller man. He inhaled deeply before speaking again, “We leave after breakfast. We’ll be heading off the main roads as best as we can, that means more werewolves. You need to smell like an Alpha’s...”

Stiles frowned. Derek seemed uncomfortable suddenly, cheeks a little flushed and eyes finding the apparent bruise on Stiles’s clavicle. Stiles blushed himself, “An Alpha’s what?”

“Never mind,” Derek murmured, “Follow me.”

Derek led Stiles down the hallway to what could only be the master bedroom. Stiles blushed and avoided the large bed resting, perfectly neat in the center of the room. Derek led the smaller boy to the attached bathroom. He shoved Stiles into the room with a towel and shut the door.

Stiles frowned giving himself a look in the broken mirror. He looked like a wild caveman who’d just had an affair with a werewolf. He blushed, wondering if that was exactly what he’d become. He stripped quickly, avoiding the mirror and the hickey that was forming and jumped into the shower. He immediately cried from the coldness of the water and flailed back out again.

“Are you okay?” Derek rushed into the bathroom, eyes red and body poised for a fight. He stared at the very naked Stiles who was shivering out in the open. Stiles blushed but otherwise did not move.

“Th-the water...” 

“I don’t have a working heat pump for the water. It went out last month.”

“Oh...oh tha-that’s very ni-nice.” Stiles shivered. His eyes wandered down to one of Derek’s hands that were clenched tight around some clothing. 

Derek blushed and looked away from Stiles, “I brought some clothes for you. Wash up quickly. Hold your breath if you have to.”

Derek threw the clothing onto the sink counter and closed the door. Stiles braced himself again and jumped into the shower. He shuddered a little before reaching for the soap and ridding himself of the grim. When the worst shower of his life was finished, he wondered back down the stairs and entered the kitchen.

“Morning, Sunshine.” Erica grinned from the table. She forked some eggs, grinning Stiles. Isaac himself was in the kitchen, cooking more eggs. Derek was leaning against the opposite counter, a cup of coffee in his hand.

He heard a thundering behind him and Boyd passed by quickly, large hands grabbing a plate of what looks like cold eggs. Stiles made his way to the table, choosing the seat across from Erica and now Boyd. Isaac finished up his round of eggs and separated the mess on to two plates then tossed the hot pan into the sink. He took one plate for himself and set one in front of Stiles.

Erica giggled, “You look good in our Alpha’s clothing. Right, Derek?”

Stiles blushed. The shirt was far too big, the collar loose and exposing the giant mark across his pale skin. The pants were a little small, squeezing around his butt and his package. Stiles didn’t even want to mention the boxer briefs he was wearing. And then there was the fact that every piece of clothing had the rustic smell of Derek.

“Stop teasing them, Erica.” Boyd rolled his eyes, “Stiles looks less like prime steak now.”

Erica winked at Stiles and leaned back into her chair, “Maybe just to you, baby.”

“Eat fast.” Derek finished his coffee, “Pack what you can. We burn the place down.”

Stiles wanted to argue, after all the place seemed like home to them. But Derek retreated to the garage before Stiles could even form the question. Boyd and Erica took their plates and dumped them in the kitchen, they then moved upstairs. Isaac stayed, picking at the eggs.

“Are you going to go?” Stiles picked at his own plate.

“I’ve already packed.” Isaac grinned, “I want to see your face.”

“Um,” Stiles frowned, “What?”

“Just finish your eggs.” Isaac pointed his fork at the plate. The two continued to eat in silence until their plates were empty. Stiles heaved a great sigh and leaned back in his chair.

“Delicious.” 

Isaac smiled, “Would you like more?”

Stiles shook his head, “No.”

“Good,” Isaac stood, taking his plate and Stiles’s and tossing them into the sink, “Follow me.”

Stiles followed nervously. Isaac was leading him right to the garage, a place that Stiles had previously thought was off limits. He approached the door, hiding behind Isaac who may not have been larger but was taller and a werewolf. Isaac laughed and stepped into the cool area, taking Stiles by his collar and dragging him in.

The lights flipped on and Stiles was confronted with his jeep. His own baby blue piece of home was sitting in the dank, cave like garage. She hadn’t had a scratch on her, even the ones that Stiles had put on her. Derek was at her back end, rubbing down the break lights with a dirty clothe.  
 “You fixed it for me?” Stiles wasn’t sure what his face looked like, maybe something like awe, hopefully it wasn’t affection. He stared at Derek with wide eyes, “You stole it from those kids?”

“They tasted delicious, by the way.” Erica snarked from the doorway of the garage, “Wish I could have taken them down myself but I could live with just eating them.”

Stiles frowned and followed Derek as he straightened up. The Alpha didn’t look at all guilty. He didn’t seem to be regretting that he’d killed a pack of misfit teens. But then, the world was going to shit fast, who was going to arrest him for it.

“I had to kill them.” Derek announced, “I asked for the jeep nicely and they got violent.”

Stiles didn’t want to condone that kind of violence but something in him was touched that Derek had gone out of his way for his car, “How long did it take you?”

Derek shrugged. Boyd decided to respond, “The entire week you’ve been here. He went out a got it back the night we picked you up.”

Stiles smiled, “Thank you.”

Derek didn’t respond. Instead he looked at the rest of his meager pack, straightened his shoulders and heaved a tired sigh, “We’re going to go to California. Its going to be dangerous and we won’t be able to be as open about being Werewolves. Despite the lawlessness you are going to see, they will not hesitate to take out us. We stick to back roads when we can and if we run into packs, we don’t talk about Stiles.”

There was a silent agreement, one that Stiles didn’t pick up entirely. He didn’t understand much of the rules either but he was being shuffled into the backseat regardless. When Scott had first started dating Allison, Stiles had installed two jumper seats in the back. Derek had expanded on those jumper seats with a large mattress that took up the entire back half of the jeep. There were blankets set aside in one corner and the five bags, including the one Stiles had gotten, were piled in one corner where Erica relaxed. Boyd Settled down in one of the jumper seats behind Derek while Stiles took the other seat. 

It left the passenger seat and driver seat opened. Isaac opened up the garage door while Derek jumped into the drivers seat and back the car out into the open field. Stiles knew immediately that Derek would be driving the most while on this adventure. Stiles should have been bothered that he wasn’t driving but somehow it felt right. He was comforted knowing that his baby was in Derek’s hands, safe and controlled hands.

Isaac fiddled around in the garage for awhile, the noise of the clatter echoed in the quiet forest. When he emerged, he was carrying a canister of gasoline and creating a trail from the inside of the garage to just outside. He dumped the rest on the ground in front of him and pulled out a worn box of matches.

“You’re actually going to burn the place down?” Stiles cried out, “That’s your home!”

“Someone will find it and all the stuff in there. The wrong kind of people will be able to track us.” Boyd responded eyes focused on the forest behind them.

“But the forest!” Stiles shouted, “You guys are going to destroy the entire forest.”

“Its better this way.” Derek responded, hands clenched on the steering wheel. Stiles wanted to argue but Isaac lit the match and threw it down. Flames burst up from the ground and followed the trail back to the home. The garage lit up first but Stiles didn’t have the opportunity to see more than that.

Isaac hopped into the the passenger seat and Derek turned the jeep around and headed to where ever west was. The group was quiet for awhile, Erica appeared to be napping while Boyd stared out the back window. Stiles leaned against the metal wall, allowing the rock of the jeep to lull him to sleep.

Darkness was beginning to take over, he could feel the heaviness seep into his body when Isaac spoke again. It was lough, just a quiet murmur but Stiles still heard him, “How long do you think this will take?” 

“If we drive all day and all night without any stops it’ll be a day and a half.” Derek responded.

Isaac was quiet again before he turned back to Derek, “Do you think his family is still alive out there?”

“If they’re not, then we’ll be his family.” Derek responded, something like conviction in his voice. Stiles drifted off to sleep before he could fully understand the conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I'm so sorry to everyone for the late update. It's been a really difficult two weeks for me. I've had a lot of family issues that are finally coming to a head. I have a plot in mind for this story. I know exactly where I'm taking it now but I still don't know how long it will be. The plan is to stop at 15 and I hope to stick to it.
> 
> I'm open to suggestions too :)  
> I hope everyone enjoyed.


	9. Day Eight

**Day Eight**

Their first stop was a five hour drive away from the house. Stiles slept the entire time, waking up only when Isaac opened the trunk. He found himself squished between Boyd and Erica, the warmest he’s been since he was back in Beacon Hills. He wanted to stay wrapped between the warm bodies but Erica shifted away. He whimpered when the blast of cold air hit his face. He tried to snuggle into Boyd but the man pushed him away, “Derek won’t like that.”

Stiles pouted but moved away all the same. Boyd stepped out of the jeep next and then made space for Stiles. He took in the crisp air, the quiet town around them and stretched all of his limbs. He groaned as joints popped and the sleepiness faded from him. When he felt clear headed, he looked to the pack.

Isaac, Erica and Boyd were determined to look anywhere but at Stiles while Derek stared right at him. His eyes were narrowed and concentrating on the lower part of Stiles’s belly. He looked down to notice his shirt had ridden up, exposing the pale flesh and sharp hip bones. He blushed and looked away from the alpha wolf, “Is this the part where you eat me?”

Erica snickered, “I’m sure you’ll enjoy it.”

He blushed and adjusted his clothing. Derek continued to stare at him, a growl escaped his throat. The three betas dispersed, walking through the abandoned streets of the small town and away from both of them. Derek stepped up to Stiles, eyes hot. Stiles flailed a little, thinking the alpha was going to snap his neck right now. Instead Derek took hold of Stiles’s shoulder, pinning him to the side of the jeep.

“Wh-what are you doing?” Stiles gasped. With the alpha this close, his immediate senses became numb. His lips went numb and so did the tips of his fingers. At the same time, his ears sharpened, catching distant growls and the crackling of fire.

“While you were resting,” Derek began, voice low, deep enough that Stiles shivered, “Some of these towns were invaded and destroyed.”

Stiles felt the world shift a little bit, “The Unites States has been invaded?”

“Yes.” Derek stepped a little closer to Stiles, resting his chin against Stiles’s shoulder. His scruff rubbed against the tender skin of Stiles’s neck and his lips brushed against Stiles’s hairline, “Humans are in danger.”

Stiles nodded, “Werewolves are attacking people.”

He felt his hands moved on their own, taking hold of Derek’s leather jacket and gripping it tightly. He felt lost and hopeless, the world collapsing so quickly around him, he was sure he’d never adjust. Derek nuzzled against his neck, his body enveloping Stiles tightly. The boy wanted to ask what Derek was doing but Stiles did know. He knew enough about animals that this was claiming territory, Derek was marking Stiles. 

He tried not to get excited about it or even think too much into the act. Derek exhaled as if he was pleased with his work and pulled away, “You smell like pack, now. If we run into anyone, they’ll know I have the first claim.”

Stiles nodded, “Thank You.”

Derek took Stiles’s shoulder in his grasp and pulled him away from the jeep. They began walking the worn path through the town, “I made a promise.”

Stiles shrugged, “I still don’t understand why. I appreciate that you’re not going to eat me at all but I’d like to know why you’re helping me.”

Derek didn’t respond, he looked like he wanted to, his jaw even relaxing as if it were going to move but the werewolf didn’t. He was quiet, his head shifting left and right. Stiles took that as a werewolf thing, sniffing the town for dangers. Stiles took in the town, empty and completely void of life. They passed by a small salon, blood streaked across the door and the inside looked like it had caught on fire. Stiles looked to the other side of the road.

There was a metal post box standing in front of a house. Well, it was formerly a house, it had probably been a business at some point. The post box was bent at one side, three jagged marks crossed the front of the box, exposing the mangled inside. Stiles gulped and stepped closer to Derek, “Where is this place?”

Derek shrugged, “It’s a small town outside of Columbus.”

“Where the hell is Columbus?” Stiles groaned, “There’s like six on the east coast?!”

Derek didn’t respond, instead he moved Stiles behind him and began to snarl. From over his large shoulder, Stiles could see a strange woman stepping out from a building. She looked dangerous, eyes a midnight black, curvy body stuffed into tight jeans and a worn tee shirt. She smiled at the two boys, sharp fangs peeking out from her very red lips.

“This is private property,” She grinned, “You and your puppies shouldn’t be here.”

Two large men appeared from further down the street. Their eyes were just as dark as the woman, features sharp and dangerous looking. The appeared like twins, same angled nose, same thick wad of hair, their only difference was one seemed a little bit shorter than the other. The taller, bulkier of the two was gripping Erica’s arm tightly, practically dragging her along, he had his free hand wrapped around the neck of Boyd’s tee shirt, dragging his unconscious body behind him. The smaller one had one hand wrapped around Isaac’s neck. He still seemed conscious, features flinching every so often but his movements were jerky.

Derek snarled, “Let them go.”

The woman laughed, “See, this is my territory. My pack and I did the dirty work of clearing out this town. You can’t think your small, little pack can just come in and take what’s mine.”

Derek growled again, “We’re only looking for supplies and rest.”

The woman gestured to the two men behind her. With a flick of her wrist, they tossed the three betas towards Derek. Erica was the first to react, taking ahold of Boyd and dragging him towards Derek. Isaac moved a little slower, stumbling towards his alpha. Stiles tried to move forward, to help Isaac but Derek block him. He pressed back against Stiles, pushing him towards the jeep. He stood in front of Stiles, blocking him from the sight of other werewolf.

She growled, “You’ll find it some place else. Though, good luck, there aren’t many standing towns left.” She paused, “What’cha got behind you?”

Derek shook his head, “Nothing.”

The female werewolf stepped forward, eyes glowing red, “I don’t think so. You’re standing rather oddly, like your blocking someone from me. What is it?”

Derek growled, claws extending. Stiles wanted to move away, closer to the jeep and protection. There was some instinct in him that said a car was safer than being behind Derek. But there was something else, a feeling that tingled in the back of his mind that said moving away from Derek would show a lack of faith. Stiles wanted Derek to know that he trusted the alpha, trusted him enough to take him across the country, back to Scott and his father. So instead of following instinct, Stiles grasped onto the edges of Derek’s leather jacket and held his breath. 

The alpha female grinned brightly and stepped forward, “You think you can beat me. Just because you’re the alpha of a few pups.”

There was a rustle behind the large men and several smaller people stepped out into the open. There were several older, larger betas in the crowd. It was like a small army was suddenly stepping into the light. Stiles whimpered and pulled on Derek’s jacket.

“Derek,” Stiles looked back to where Erica was shoving Boyd into the back seat. Isaac was already in the jeep, pulling the other half of Boyd inside. The beta’s were safe and now Stiles had to get the Alpha to move, “Derek, we have to go. You can’t take them on.”

There was an audibly sniffing, the smaller of the twins was moving closer. He mouth began to water, small drops of drool falling from his mouth, “I smell a human.”

There was a collective growl and the pack stepped forward. Erica got Boyd into the jeep and followed. She turned back to Stiles, “Stiles, we have to go, now.”

Stiles pulled on Derek’s jacket but the alpha only snarled. Stiles whimpered, “Derek, please.”

The female alpha chuckled darkly, “Oh, trying to keep that human all to yourself? There’s not many of them left, you know. Especially one that smells,” She took her own large whiff, “virgin. You may have marked the human, but you haven’t claimed him.”

Stiles rushed back to the jeep, pulling on Derek as much as possible. The pack was getting closer to them and Stiles was prepared to make a run for it if he had to. Derek continued to growl and snarl at the group as they stepped closer. 

“Stiles,” Isaac gasped, “press against him. He’s feral right now. He needs to smell you.”

Stiles gulped and rounded to confront Derek. He pushed himself right against Derek’s chest and tried to mimic the same position Derek had been in to mark Stiles. His hands found Derek’s jacket pocket and grabbed the keys. He whispered softly, “We have to go, Derek.”

There was an audible snap as Derek came back to himself. He grabbed ahold of Stiles and pushed him back towards the jeep. There was a snarl behind Stiles and he was tackled to the ground. He shifted, finding one of the twins on top of him. He smirked darkly at Stiles but was thrown off by Derek. Derek pulled him to his feet and Stiles jumped into the driver’s seat. Derek pulled himself into the passenger’s seat just as the jeep started.

“Drive!” Erica shouted. Stiles pressed down on the gas and forced the car into drive, hoping it wouldn’t stall out on him. As the car pulled away, he heard the strange sound of claws scraping against metal and the howling of wolves behind them.

“Is everyone okay?” Stiles called.

Boyd groaned, “I’m fine.”

Erica exhaled audibly, “We’re good. Just get us out of here.”

Stiles nodded, pressed on the gas and threw the jeep into a higher gear. For once he was glad that the world was falling apart because at least speed limits weren’t enforced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that this was so late.  
> There has been...well, many things going on with life. I've been furiously working on my Teen Wolf Big Bang too. That'll be in the editing stages soon so I can go back to writing this :3  
> And i finally have an ending planned (yay).
> 
> So I hope everyone enjoyed. I'm hoping to have the next section up this weekend.
> 
> (By the way, I live in Columbus, OH. I use to tell people I live in Columbus and my Mom would say 'You have to tell them Ohio or they won't know which Columbus you came from'. So that was a shout out to my home town :3)


	10. Day Ten

**Day Ten**

Stiles drove through the night despite how tired he was. They didn’t stop until they reached a small, out of the way gas station to refill Stiles’s jeep. Erica went inside for food and other supplies while Derek and Isaac crowded around Stiles. Isaac faced Stiles, watching intently as he pumped gas into his baby. Derek Circled them, eyes and nose in all directions.

“We’re too far away.” Stiles muttered, “They wouldn’t have chased us into another state.”

Derek growled, “I’m looking for other packs.”

“Are there a lot of werewolves in North America?” Stiles muttered, “You’d think we would have noticed.”

“The groups were small and kept in control by the government and freelance hunters.” Isaac shrugged, “But...”

“After the war and the recession...” Stiles muttered. When the world started falling apart and the Middle East was in a nuclear holocaust. When the president spent all of his time barking orders without actually ruling anyone. That’s when werewolves were finally free to do things.

“You have to make sure never to be without one of us.” Derek hissed, “And you’ll start wearing my clothes.”

Stiles gapped, “What?”

“Until I get my scent on your clothing and skin, you’ll need to wear my clothes.” Derek rounded the jeep and dug into the trunk for one of the duffle bags. He pulled a pair of jeans and a tee shirt out of the duffle. He hesitated for just a moment before looking to Stiles. He then dug back into the duffle and pulled out a pair of worn boxers.

Stiles blushed, “I can’t wear that.”

“Why not?” Derek placed the duffle back in the jeep, looked at Boyd to make sure he was okay, then turned to Stiles again.

Stiles leaned forward, “Because people will get the wrong idea.”

There was a snort from Boyd and Isaac. Stiles blushed and looked away. Boyd eased out of the trunk with a groan and looked at Stiles, “It’s safer for people to think you’re with Derek than a human traveling with werewolves.”

Stiles gulped, “Is this just an excuse to go out and eat people without me knowing.”

Isaac laughed, “Why would you think that?”

Stiles gave him a look then grabbed the clothes to go change. He found Erica wandering the snack isle as he entered the bathroom. He changed quickly, still on edge from their adventure in Ohio. He rushed out of the bathroom and ran to the jeep. Derek smiled at Stiles, his nostrils flaring when he caught a whiff of Stiles.

“We should head out.” Isaac took the driver’s seat, Derek faithfully in the passenger seat. Erica was curled up in Boyd’s arms.

“How are you, Boyd?” Stiles smiled as he relaxed across from them.

Boyd smiled, “They got the better of me. I’ll be ready next time. It’s been awhile since we smelled other packs.”

“Other packs?” Stiles smiled, “How long has it been?”

Boyd shrugged, “Years, since I left my other pack.”

Stiles wanted to ask more but he felt exhaustion start to set in. Boyd smiled and pulled a blanket to wrap around Stiles, “You should go to sleep.”

“I’m fine.”

Boyd shook his head, “No you’re not. And you might smell more like pack if you wrap up in this.”

Stiles did. He actually wrapped it tight around him and took a long sniff of the blanket. He leaned back against Derek’s chair and tried not to smile. He fell asleep then and did not wake until the night time when he found himself in Derek’s lap.

He roused from sleep slowly, nestled in the thick blanks and resting against something solid and warm. When he opened his eyes completely he found himself staring at Derek’s tight jeans, his large hand resting against Stiles’s neck. He wasn’t tense like he should be. Instead he relaxed against Derek’s hand and nearly fell back to sleep.

Except Derek started talking, “I like the way you smell like pack.”

Stiles groaned into Derek’s pants, “I thought the Alpha Derek didn’t like humans.”

“I don’t.” Derek muttered. Stiles noticed Isaac was curled up in the front seat, one arm draped over to rest against Derek’s free shoulder. Boyd and Erica were curled together on the other side of Derek, their legs touching his, “Humans burned my family alive and they destroyed my pack. Humans tortured Isaac, mocked Erica and forced Boyd to run across the country for safety.”

Stiles resisted the urge to stroke Derek’s legs, to bring him comfort as he tensed underneath Stiles, “But I’m not half bad, right? I mean I am pretty awesome.”

Derek snorted, “You aren’t like most humans.”

Stiles grinned into Derek’s thigh, feeling happy to be found acceptable under Derek’s scrutiny. He wasn’t sure why acceptance was important to him but he revealed in it all the same. Derek’s hot hand found Stiles’s short hair, rubbing his scalp rhythmically. Stiles tried not to squirm to much as an electric sort of heat burned down his spine. What broke the moment was Boyd running up to the jeep, Isaac and Erica behind him.

Stiles never saw fear in Boyd’s face before and he certainly didn’t like it now. Boyd’s nostrils were flaring widely, “Something is coming.”

The group was quiet for a long time, even the area they were surrounded it was quiet. Stiles could feel Derek sniff the air around them before a low rumble sounded in his throat, “Get in the car.”

Stiles sat up, “What’s going on?”

Isaac was already getting into the driver’s seat, Erica in the passenger seat. Derek tucked up his legs so that Boyd could jump into the trunk. Boyd shut the door and Isaac peeled out of the area. Stiles froze when he heard sirens start. He could hear an animatronic voice warn the public that the alarms were not a drill. He leaned closer to Derek and waited for more of a warning.

From a distance he could hear loud whistling, only a whisper above the rumble of the car. Boyd moved closer to Stiles, creating a warm barrier of muscles and bodies. The wolf reached up above the seat and took hold of Erica’s hand.

Out the back of the jeep, Stiles could make out something dropping. It looked like a missile and he caught sight of a jet flying over them shortly after. There was a large explosion coupled with a cloud of dust and debris. The ground began to shake and the car began to swerve. Isaac whimpered from behind the wheel until Erica took his hand. Their fingers laced together against the wheel and she steadied his hand.

“Can we out drive it?” Stiles felt the ground settle beneath them but Isaac did not slow down.

Boyd relaxed beside them, “They were after the town. They’re going for the heavily populated areas.”

Stiles gulped, “Why are they doing that?”

“To show how weak the American government is.” Erica growled low, “Stupid offensive tactic to blindly attack the civilians. They probably think we have bomb factories everywhere.”

Stiles nervously tapped his fingers. He hadn’t heard a thing while he was at college and he’d only been unhooked from the real world for a few days, right? The world couldn’t have fallen apart so fast, “Who’s they?”

Erica continued to snipe, “Whoever has a jet. We’re all enemies now.”

“Why?” Stiles tried not feel hysterical. The likelihood that Beacon Hills was safe, that his family was safe, was so slim it scared him. He could feel a panic attack start to build in him, heart starting to pound against his chest. He was loosing air quickly, “W-why?”

Derek’s hand took hold of his and squeezed tightly. He leaned in close to Stiles and rested his head against Stiles’s neck. Boyd closed in on him, rubbing his head against Stiles’s shoulders. Erica moved her and Isaac’s joined hands to the top of Stiles’s head, intertwining with Derek’s hand against his scalp. The comfort was familial, gentle and the rising panic attack began to settle.

“The United States walked out on the UN.” Erica sighed, “And then Germany released a bomb on France.”

Stiles bit his lip. He wanted to know so much more but his head was starting to hurt. He allowed the warmth of the pack to ease the tension from his mind. The conversation died after that. The forests gave way to farm fields until they became simple flat lands. They passed a sign that welcomed and bid them farewell to Wisconsin before the group rested for the night. Stiles slept on the rocky ground, surrounded by snoring werewolves. 

He wondered if Scott was still alive, starring up at the stars and wondering if Stiles was alive. That night, he dreamed of Beacon Hills and his best friend and he woke up with renewed hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took forever, everyone. Thank you for all your patience. I just finished my Teen Wolf Big Bang and though I'm still a little overwhelmed with my MPREG big bang, I hope to finish this story soon. 
> 
> I hope everyone enjoyed and I do take suggestions on what the pack will run into next :)

**Author's Note:**

> Well, The plan is a chapter a day and if I happened to skip a day, it'll be two the next. This hopefully will not be long. 
> 
> I hope everyone enjoyed.


End file.
